


Mr. Kuma-san and Osomatsu-san

by Oskis the Mad Mangaka (Osuka)



Category: Own created character, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Other, Pranks, Self created character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osuka/pseuds/Oskis%20the%20Mad%20Mangaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overweight man, Kuma Honda, enters the Fujio Akatsuka's world. Mister Kuma is not pleased to see his neighbors. The sextuplets, Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu are planning some pranks on him. Prank war begins!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Kuma-san and Osomatsu-san

Chapter 1# Mr.Kuma, I Presume?

It has been a week since an overweight man, Kuma Honda moved in next to the Matsuno household. The sextuplets parents went to pay a visit to this newcomer of this street. Matsuzou, the father of the sextuplets knocked the door and mister Kuma opened the door. Then Matsuzou and his wife, Matsuyo greeted him in a happy way.  
“Welcome, mister Honda!”  
“Oh, thank you! How nice of you.”,answered Kuma who was happy to hear those words from his new neighbors.  
“It has been a week since you came here, isn’t it?”, Matsuyo asked curiously though she was aware of that mister Honda arrived last week.  
“Yes, it has. These seems a pretty nice neighborhood so I am looking forward to meet some new faces here.”, Kuma said.  
“I see, well we have to go back to our own house. It was nice to talk to you.” Matsuzou said.  
“Take care of yourself!”, said Matsuyo.  
“I will, you too!”, answered Kuma. He waved to them when they left back to their own house and they waved back and smiled at Kuma.

Meanwhile Osomatsu was looking at the newcomer of this neighborhood and went to tell something to his brothers.  
“Hear me out, guys! A new neighbor has arrived here!”, yelled Osomatsu.  
“We know already, Osomatsu-niisan.”, said Choromatsu.  
“What?! You are?!” Osomatsu said and was shocked to hear that.  
“Yeah! Didn’t you hear what mom and dad said about two weeks ago?”, Todomatsu asked.  
“They told us that a new neighbor is going to move to the next door.”, added Todomatsu.  
“Goddamn, I already forgot about that!”, said Osomatsu and scratched his head a little.  
“I guess we should go to meet him sometimes. What do you guys think?”, Osomatsu asked. There was a silence and then Totty said his opinion.  
“Nope. We are not really interested about him right now.”, said Totty who was texting to one of the girls he is meeting right now.  
“Come on, Totty. Do you really think that others are not willing to go with me?”, Osomatsu asked.  
“Yes, we are not!”, yelled Karamatsu,Choromatsu, Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu.  
Osomatsu was disappointed and sat on the sofa. He tried to suggest something to his brothers. Five minutes later he came up with an idea that should do the trick.  
“Hey, what about we go to grab some oden from Chibita?”  
“I’m in!”, yelled everyone.  
“Cool, we will go after the sunset.”, Osomatsu announced.  
“All clear!”, they answered.

The sunset came and brothers were prepared to go to eat some oden made by Chibita. They haven’t eaten anything since this afternoon. Jyushimatsu waved his long sleeves, Todomatsu was still texting, Karamatsu was looking at his black glasses, Choromatsu and Osomatsu walked casually and Ichimatsu was waving his timothy grass like a cat who whips its tail.  
They arrived at Chibita’s oden stand. Chibita chopping the ingredients and he saw the six idjits coming.

“Hey, what’s up, Chibita!”, said Osomatsu and raised his left hand.  
“You guys are here to eat again, you idjits.”, Chibita asked.  
“Like always!”, Karamatsu answered.  
“Hurry up then, I am going to close this in an hour, you idjits.”, said Chibita.  
“I am going to chop these ingredients for tomorrow so I don’t have to do it in the morning.”, he added.

They sat down and looked at the ingredients. There was a huge variety of ingredients. There were boiled eggs, sliced daikons, konnyaku, konbu and some potatoes.  
The brothers were drooling like hungry dogs waiting for their meal. Chibita stopped chopping the daikons and took six bowls and gave them to Matsuno brothers. He took his ladle and gave them his tasty oden.  
“Help yourselves then, you idjits!”  
“Ittadakimasu!”, they said.  
“You don’t need to be so formal!”, he yelled at them and continued chopping the daikons.  
They ate like pigs and that amused Chibita a little. Then someone was walking by his stand and then stopped. This mysterious man smelled the delicious oden and walk forward them. He sat next Todomatsu and said:  
“Excuse me, can you give me some of your delicious oden. Few days ago I heard that you are making this delicious stuff.”, said the man.  
“Why not! You new here or something.”  
“Yes I am.” the man answered.  
“Here you go! Help yourself!”, said Chibita and smiled.  
“Thank you!”, said the man who tasted it.  
The brothers were looking at him. They wanted to see this man’s reaction. Chibita was also waiting for his customer’s reaction and possible opinion.  
“This is the most delicious oden I have ever tasted. I guess you got yourself a new customer!”, said the man.  
“I’m glad to hear that, you idjit! What’s your name by the way?”, Chibita smiled and asked.  
“My name is Kuma Honda! I came from the south coast.”  
“Is that so? My name is Chibita by the way. Anyway, you are always welcomed here, Honda-san!”, said Chibita and laughed a little.  
“Thank you, Chibita-san!”, said Kuma.  
Brothers were looking at this overweight body. They finished their oden bowls and tried to find some money from their pockets to pay the round. This time, they only eat one bowl of Chibita’s oden. They had their reasons. They gave three yen, two buttons and five acorns in total. Chibita was used to this. He was habituated completely. Mister Kuma took a second round and paid immediately. He gave 100 yen. Chibita was astonished to see that much. This made him cry. He was overjoyed about it and praised Kuma about it. Kuma was little surprised and the sextuplets didn’t care at all.  
“See you then, Chibita!”, They said and waved their hands.  
“I hope we won’t, you goddamn idjits!”  
“Excuse me, Chibita-san, do you now these fellows. Are their acquaintance of yours?”, asked Kuma.  
“Yes, those are the six idjits of this place. Their are my common customers here. They are frequently visiting my stand and eating this same old oden as always.”, said Chibita who looked very frustrated.  
“Oh, I see. So those are the Matsuno brothers.”. said the Kuma.  
Kuma left and Chibita closed his stand and went home.  
The sextuplets arrived home. They went to their room and gathered around the kotatsu. They started to laugh like crazy hyenas.  
“Did you guys see that man’s belly!?”, Osomatsu asked and his face was red like a radish.  
“Yeah, you were right Osomatsu-niisan! We should have met him today, but damn we met him at Chibita’s stand.”, Choromatsu said who couldn’t breath very well.

Suddenly they all calmed down and were thinking some weird thoughts about that man. They started to laugh again. Then they shut the lights and they were discussing about him. They had some stuff to do for tomorrow.


End file.
